


Corsa sul ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [4]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Cold, Short One Shot, Snow and Ice, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un What If su come sarebbe potuta andare la scena in cui Kei è quasi annegato nell'acqua ghiacciata nella prima serie.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW8SHIQOh0Y.Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. 26 prompts challengePrompt 22/26 #GHIACCIAIO: 1) Accumulo naturale di ghiaccio in lento movimento, situato parte sopra (bacino collettore) e parte sotto il limite delle nevi persistenti (bacino ablatore); è dovuto alla trasformazione della neve in neve granulosa, poi in ghiaccio bolloso e, quindi, in ghiaccio compatto e trasparente.Titolo opera: Corsa sul ghiaccioFandom: BeybladeParole: 920





	Corsa sul ghiaccio

Corsa sul ghiaccio

 

Takao girò il cappello da baseball sulla testa e serrò un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella carne fino a creare delle mezzelune bianche nel palmo.

“Non torno a casa senza di te” disse secco.

“Allora non vuoi ascoltarmi. Vattene” ringhiò Kei.

Il vento gelido faceva ondeggiare la sciarpa candida che indossava, alcuni fiocchi di neve candidi gli erano finiti nei capelli. Le sue gote, solcate da segni blu, erano arrossate.

“Perché?! Tu sei mio amico, fai parte della mia squadra…” gemette Takao.

“VATTENE!” gridò Kei.

“Non senza di te!” gridò Takao.

< Non posso lasciarsi da solo su questo ghiacciaio a morire di freddo e di febbre. Per cosa poi? Per vincere in onore di un monastero di folli che ti ha rapito?

Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti qui > pensò.

Kei mise in bocca la corda del caricatore del beyblade, posizionò Black Dranzer e lanciò. La fenice rossa apparve ruggendo, mentre la trottola scivolava sul ghiaccio, che la rifletteva su uno sfondo azzurrino.

Takao fu raggiunto da un’onda d’urto che lo fece indietreggiare, un’altra lo colpì all’addome facendolo gemere e una terza lo fece quasi cadere in ginocchio.

“Tu non hai capito. Non voglio venire” ringhiò Kei.

Takao ghignò, aveva i denti sporchi di sangue.

“Sei tu che non hai capito. Ti porterò con me che tu lo voglia o no” disse. Balzò in aria, girò il lanciatore al contrario e fece scattare il suo beyblade. Questo iniziò a vorticare di fronte a quello di Kei, apparve con un ruggito Dragoon.

Il drago azzurro era avvolto dal vento di un tornado e i suoi occhi saettavano.

Kei sentì gli occhi pizzicare, il petto gli faceva male.

< Perché sei mio amico? Io ho solo un compito, trovare i beyblade più forti e portali all’organizzazione.

Perché resti qui? Io ti ho solo usato e ti ho tradito > pensò.

Takao lo guardò in viso con espressione sprezzante. La fenice nera cercò di abbattersi su di lui, ma il drago la bloccò. I due beyblade si colpivano l’un l’altro ripetutamente, dando vita a una serie di scintille.

Kei chinò il capo, i suoi occhi color ametista erano spenti e il suo viso in ombra.

< Sin da bambino nessuno mi ha mai voluto. Io e Yuri eravamo i più forti e solo per questo altri orfani ci seguivano. Ci hanno sempre e solo sfruttato.

Non ho mai capito cosa significa l’amicizia > pensò. Un fiocco di neve si sciolse sulla sua guancia, mentre la sua pelle nuda lasciata alle intemperie tremava.

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare? Di combattere qui in mezzo a un ghiacciaio? Ti ricordo che siamo in Russia…”. Iniziò Takao.

“Io sono russo!” sbraitò Kei.

“Ed io sono Giapponese, ma non per questo tenterei di combattere in mezzo all’oceano!” gridò Takao.

< Non me la sento di affrontarlo. Non voglio farlo davvero, ma…

Non posso combattere contro Yuri, ma non posso neanche affrontare lui. Non so cosa fare, non c’è modo che io possa essere libero.

Sono solo un bulletto che ha tentato inutilmente di mettere su una gang di falliti. Non avrei dovuto partecipare al mondiale > pensò Kei.

I loro beyblade, insieme ai bit power, si erano allontanati continuando a duellare.

Takao allungò una mano verso Kei.

“Vieni” lo implorò.

< Vorkov non mi permetterà mai di fare ciò che desidero, di salvarli entrambi > pensò Kei. Chiuse gli occhi e colpì il ghiaccio sotto di sé con un colpo di tallone degli stivaletti neri, mandandolo in pezzi.

“Allora che muoia la fenice nera” sussurrò, precipitando nell’acqua gelida. L’impatto gli fece quasi perdere i sensi ed iniziò ad affondare.

“NOOO!” gridò Takao. Raggiunse il limitare della spaccatura e si sporse, riuscì a intravedere la sagoma di Hiwatari nell’oscurità. Afferrò la sua mano e lo tirò fuori, lo fece stendere sulle sue ginocchia e gli fece vomitare l’acqua.

Kei iniziò a tremare, ansimando.

Takao lo fece stendere a faccia in su, ascoltandolo rantolare e ingoiare aria a fatica.

< Devo togliergli i vestiti, o morirà ibernato. La sciarpa magari la salvo, ci tiene, la infilò nella tasca della mia giacca > pensò.

Kei batteva i denti, le sue orecchie arrossirono, mentre sentiva che Takao lo denudava. Si strinse le braccia sottili con le mani, rimanendo solo in boxer.

“Pe-perdonami… sono… u-uno… sciocco…” gemette.

Takao si sfilò la giacca e ve lo avvolse, lo premette contro di sé, riscaldandolo contro il proprio corpo.

“Resistiti. Ti porto in albergo dagli altri, Doc saprà cosa fare.

Il nonno, poi, è un adulto e…”.

Kei si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e nascose il viso contro il petto dell’amico, tremando sempre più forte. Si aggrappò alle spalle dell’amico, il grasso stava lasciando il posto ai muscoli.

“Ho freddo” gemette.

Takao lo issò da terra e si mise a correre, le gambe gli tremavano.

“Resisti” ripeté con tono più deciso.

Kei alzò lo sguardo, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Grazie” esalò.

“Ringraziami non perdendo i sensi. Rimani sveglio, l’albergo non è lontano” disse Takao. Lo strinse con più forza con una mano, recuperò da un cumulo di neve i due beyblade che si erano fermati e li mise in tasca. Iniziò a correre, mentre Kei si abbandonava contro di lui, strofinando la testa contro il petto dell’amico. I suoi capelli argentei dalle ciocche larghe tre dita gli ricadevano gocciolanti ai lati del viso.

< Il ghiacciaio non si è rotto da solo. Vorkov, qualunque cosa tu gli abbia fatto per spingerlo a questo, me la pagherai… cara… > giurò Takao, serrando le labbra.


End file.
